Zetabound
'''Zetabound '''is the name of the walk-around game presented on page 409 (S Chapter 4½). It takes place in the furthest ring just after the end of Chapter 4. Zetabound was not made with the same engine used for Earthstuck, and was instead programmed entirely in GameMaker Studio 2. Summary Joan, giving up on trying to send messages to JM, tries to find Wippet Zaguat to see if she's seen any useful information in her visions. Descar stands in her way, however. He tells her he will let Cole pass through instead of Joan, because he believes Cole stands a better chance against Altraz, who is in the next room apparently up to no good. Joan begrudgingly obliges and sends Cole. Before Cole and Altraz can fight, however, Altraz is assailed by Nensho. Nensho distracts Altraz and Cole slips away. Controls Arrow Keys - Move/Cursor Enter - Talk/Examine/Advance Text/Select Escape - Skip dialogue/Cancel/End Game Transcripts Transcripts provided as shown in-game, including possible typos and misinformation. Introduction -- Today, ??:?? -- AP: hey! come in, please respond... AP: please, JM, this is super important! AP: where are you!? AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. JM: What the hell? JM: Your messages still aren't coming through. AP: oh, for fuck's sake... JM: I guess... Try and get a better internet connection or something? You type desperately at keyboard, praying that any message at all goes through. It doesn't look like you'll be so lucky today, though. The godly powers of your troll friend, here, don't seem to be enough to get past the night unbreakable firewall of the FURTHEST RING. You growl in frustration. You and the others have been trying your damnedest to provide help in any way possible. If the EARTHLINGS or the ALTERNIANS don't win (or tie at least, but you'd prefer that not happen), that might as well be game over for everyone involved in this little shit show. God. That's enough of this infernal machine. JM is obviously not getting your messages. You need to spend your time on something more productive. You decide on finding WIPPET and seeing what information she's come up with. Talking to someone about honestly anything should calm you down, because right now you are fuming. Joan When you aren't her, Joan stands next to Cole's truck. Joan can only be talked to after Joan speaks to Descar and you can become Cole. Cole: Talk to Joan. JOAN: hey. talk to wippet, yet? COLE: Uh... Not quite yet. JOAN: why not? COLE: Oh, just... takin' my time is all. JOAN: cole JOAN: you're not scared of altraz, are you? COLE: Maybe a lil' bit. COLE: She hits people. With a baton. JOAN: come on, buddy, you've seen more action than a lousy beating via police baton. JOAN: you've taken down ogres with one hand! JOAN: which, might i add, you would not have to do if you wouldn't text people during fights COLE: Yeah, alright, alright, I'll go. COLE: If she bruises me, though, part of that blame is goin' to you. Cole When you aren't him, Cole stands next to his truck. Joan: Talk to Cole. JOAN: hey, cole. COLE: Howdy. JOAN: seen wippet around anywhere? COLE: Not a peep. JOAN: she's probably hiding in her room like always. or whatever dumb troll word exists for bedroom. spitebook. COLE: Respiteblock. JOAN: whatever. those gammas are always sulking these days, all depressed and shit. like, more than people usually are around here. COLE: You can hardly blame 'em. COLE: 'Specially not the humans. They'd seen slaughter we ain't used to back on Earth. JOAN: yeah, i guess. JOAN: alright, i'll check her house out then. COLE: Luck to ya. Joan: Be Cole. Before talking to Descar: You guess you could be Cole if you really wanted to. He's a cool guy. Handy with a gun. Big truck. Et cetera. Currently, however, you cannot think of many benefits to being Cole that would be immediately productive. You would love to try his hat on, but you stave off your desires because frankly taking Cole's hat would be unprofessional of you. You make a mental note to ask him about it later. After talking to Descar and prompting to be Cole the first time (subsequent times just switch the player over to Cole without any conversation): JOAN: cole, might i ask of you a favor? COLE: What kind? JOAN: a descar-related favor. COLE: That sounds complicated. JOAN: don't worry, you don't have to fight him or anything. JOAN: he's just being a gigantic tool and won't let me pass through his stupid checkpoint because altraz is being a megabitch i guess. COLE: Okay, so... you need me to go talk to Wippet, then. COLE: I s'pose I could probably manage that. JOAN: thanks man. also tell descar he's a megabitch too. COLE: I'll see what I can do. Gokudo Gokudo is located near the 4th wall. Joan: Talk to Gokudo. JOAN: gokudo, i just need to get one or two messages through. JOAN: please let me have this. GOKUDO: Girlie. I ain't gonna tell ya again. GOKUDO: I'se only able ta do so much sh*t with what little power I gots left. GOKUDO: Unless ya wanna run tha risk of lettin' /her/ free? JOAN: n-no! JOAN: please don't, i'm... i'm sorry. JOAN: it's just so frustrating. GOKUDO: Yeah, yeah, I get it. GOKUDO: It's a d*mn shame. GOKUDO: You'se just gotta understand that overworkin' is a real risk for me. GOKUDO: If I let up for just a second... half the b*stards in dis joint get bodied, capiche? JOAN: ... You wish he wasn't so right. If he takes just a little break, he might set that psychopath free. The thought alone sends a shiver up your spine. Joan: Be Gokudo. You are not certain you want to be Gokudo. Don't get you wrong, his powers over doom are frankly pretty sick. However, there is a pretty insane amount of responsibility sitting on his shoulders right now that you don't think you want to carry. Plus, he's a Gamma, and the Gammas' session was kind of crazy and you would prefer to have lived through that. Cole: Talk to Gokudo. COLE: .......... GOKUDO: .......... Cole: Be Gokudo. You have a high amount of respect for Gokudo, but you would not want to be him. He's apparently some kind of criminal on the run. Or at least he was before Sburbia. You've heard he was supposed to be drafted into the Alternian military, and that this game was his way of getting the heck out of dodge. These rumors were of course all started by Gokudo himself. You aren't even sure why people pretend it's real gossip. You guess people around here really are that bored. Lyle Lyle sits at the end of the pier, fishing. Joan: Talk to Lyle. LYLE: Hey JOAN: hey lyle. catch anything? LYLE: Not yet JOAN: have you ever caught anything here? LYLE: the water is a fickle prey joan LYLE: Sometimes she feeds you and sometimes she doesnt LYLE: If she doesnt feel like feeding you then you have to sit patiently and wait until she changes her mind JOAN: so... no, then? LYLE: Not once. but im okay with that really LYLE: Its something to do JOAN: i can get behind that. Joan: Be Lyle. You don't be Lyle, because... Well... honestly, the dude is an enigma. You do not want to stop and think of what would happen if you were to become Lyle. He's been sitting at this pier basically since your session ended, fishing the hours away. Which means he's been doing a lot of thinking. And Lyle's thoughts are too cryptic for you to want in your own head. Cole: Talk to Lyle. COLE: ..... LYLE: ..... COLE: Are there... even any fish in that lake? LYLE: Unlikely LYLE: Havent seen a living soul in the furthest ring other than those who played sburbia LYLE: ...Those who lived anyway COLE: So no fish? LYLE: No. But im okay with that really LYLE: Its something to do COLE: I can get behind that Cole: Be Lyle. Lyle is your pal and everything, but he's not exactly at the top of the list Of people you'd want to be. He s kind of a bore to be around sometimes. And you don' t much care for fishing, neither. Which isn't to say your friendship doesn't have its perks. The dude is a certified genius. Since joining the game, he has been your team's de facto tactician and a constant source of advice, both game-related and not. You'll leave him to his own devices. He works best that way, alone with his thoughts. Keri Keri sits on the carpet in front of her house, surrounded by colored pillows. Joan: Talk to Keri. JOAN: hi keri. KERI: hey, J! :D hows the mission treating my favorite girl? JOAN: not well. to the surprise of no one. JOAN: bluh. i swear if there was a high enough ledge around here i would have thrown myself off it by now. KERI: aw, dont say that! :'O come on dry those cheeks flower child KERI: sit down and meditate with me, that always makes me feel better when im all blue JOAN: no thanks. thanks for the offer, though. JOAN: man. you really are amazing though, keri. if it weren't for you, i'd think staying positive in a situation like this was impossible. KERI: aw, thanks, J. someones gotta keep it real, yeah? KERI: well, im sure youre busy, so ill see you around! :D JOAN: see ya. Joan: Be Keri. You'll be honest, you would LOVE to be Keri right now. She's always so happy-go-lucky about everything. You wish you could have just a little piece of that optimism. It may be for the best that you don't, though. It takes a good clear head full of objectivity and realism to get shit done, and you don't want your judgement clouded by blind faith. You can let Keri be Keri for now. Someone's got to. Cole: Talk to Keri. KERI: howdy, CC! :D COLE: Howdy. KERI: i was thinkin about taking a dip in lyles memory lake! care to join? COLE: Uhh... Not unless you plan on keeping a shirt on this time... KERI: aw, cmon ':T i like feeling one with nature, you know? is that such a crime? COLE: Keri, I will bust out the handcuffs, do not test me. Cole: Be Keri. Is there a person in the Furthest Ring who wouldn't want to be Keri? She's nice, pretty, and she's always happy. She's basically your team's cheerleader. Something about her encouragement makes you want to always keep going. She brings out the best in everyone. Even the trolls. You'll keeping being yourself, your now. She'd want it that way. Malley Malley is near the top of the map right in front of her hive. Joan: Talk to Malley. MALLEY: =^it's joan! joan! joan!^= JOAN: hey malley, seen any other zaguats around? MALLEY: =^need one in particular?^= JOAN: take a guess. MALLEY: =^well you sure do like hanging out with wippet a lot^= JOAN: i do not. she is insufferable. but she provides invaluable information. MALLEY: =^oh well^= MALLEY: =^last i saw, she was heading back to her hive where all the other gammas' hives are^= JOAN: figures. thanks, malley. MALLEY: =^no problem!^= Joan: Be Malley. Yikes... be Malley? Yeah, no thanks. Malley's great and everything but she can be kind of a headache sometimes. She is loud and excited ALL the time and has no respect for boundaries. And she bites. Whether you like it or not. So no, you're good being yourself for now. Cole: Talk to Malley. MALLEY: =^cole! cole! cole! how are you?^= COLE: Fine. MALLEY: =^can i wear your funny hat?^= COLE: Absolutely not. MALLEY: =^awww...^= MALLEY: =^YOINK!^= COLE: Wh-Hey! MALLEY: =^hehehe!^= MALLEY: =^look, I'm a mean ol' human western-regional law enforcement official!^= MALLEY: =^reach fer the moons you cullworth sum'bitches!^= COLE: You give me that back! COLE: Y're gonna poke holes in it or somethin'! MALLEY: =^daw, fine^= COLE: Someone needs to put you on a leash. MALLEY: =^come on over sometime maybe it can be you^= COLE: GOODBYE. Cole: Be Malley. Ugh. No. You do not like Malley Zaguat one bit. She's a menace to society, if you ask you. She's a kleptomaniac, a gossip, a petty liar, a loudmouth, she can't keep her legs closed, she's violent, a vandal, and her hive is a pigsty, and she's annoying and stupid and you hate her. And she bites. To be fair, you do not care for most trolls. Something about Malley in particular rubs you the wrong way, though. Descar Descar stands at the end of the trail in front of the doorway. Joan: Talk to Descar. JOAN: get out of the way, descar. DESCAR: Aw, Jooan, yoou doon't soound pleased to see me. JOAN: shove it. i need through here. DESCAR: Noow I'm afraid that woon't doo. Altraz is throowing oone oof her little tantrums, and we can't be letting her rooam aroound all willy-nilly. DESCAR: Soomeoone as... "determined" as her needs to be kept in check. JOAN: i don't give a shit about your stupid alien hate-fuck rituals. DESCAR: I assure yoou, I'm noot acting out of petty roomantic interest. JOAN: i need to get information out of wippet, descar. unless you happen to know she's not back there in which case i'd love to know where she is. DESCAR: Noo, Wippet certainly is behind this dooor soomewhere. DESCAR: If yoou really want that infoormation... I suppoose we coould coomproomise. DESCAR: Send yoour acquaintence, Coole, this way, and I'll gladly let him throough. JOAN: why him? DESCAR: Simply put, I trust he has the right stuff too take Altraz in a fight. JOAN: oh, and i don't? DESCAR: His divine talents are... better endoowed for coombat well say. JOAN: as if! sylph of blood and prince of breath are basically the same classpect! DESCAR: I'm sure yoou'd just loove too think soo. DESCAR: Send in the Prince oor send in nooboody, it makes noo difference too me. JOAN: ugh. fine. fuck you. Cole: Talk to Descar. COLE: Joan says y're a megabitch. DESCAR: I'm hoonored. COLE: She also said you'd let me through here but not her?. DESCAR: Indeed I did. DESCAR: Altraz is right throough that dooor. DESCAR: Goood luck! COLE: Yeah, thanks... The ending sequence of this game begins automatically after this conversation. Joan or Cole: Be Descar No. Joan's Logs Joan's chatlog with JM is displayed on the computer sitting next to Gokudo. Examine as Joan -- Today, ??:?? -- AP: hey! come in, please respond... AP: please, JM, this is super important! AP: where are you!? AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. AP: answer. JM: What the hell? JM: Your messages still aren't coming through. AP: oh, for fuck's sake... JM: I guess... Try and get a better internet connection or something? Examine as Cole It looks like Joan has been busy trying to contact the Zeta-Earthlings' leader. You do not read the log because looking at a lady's private messages is very rude. The 4th Wall The 4th wall sits to the right of Gokudo. Examine as Joan This is... actually, you aren't sure this thing actually has a name. The other spectators have taken to calling it the "4th wall". A fitting name, you think. You use it to spectate everything currently going on in the Incipisphere. It is basically the only thing one could call a source of entertainment around here. Not that you have much fun watching players get mauled by elves. Examine as Cole You behold the 4th Wall in all its glory. It looks like the players have woken up from the pre-game meeting. You kind of started to freak out when 4 whole ass elves showed up and started wrecking shop. Fortunately, it seems the players this round are competent enough to hold their own. And it's not like they were outnumbered, but 4 elves? That's still way more than what has shown up in the past. You hope the "4 players per team" rule serves as a cap in this case, because any more elves might seriously start getting ridiculous. Keri's House Keri's house is right behind Keri. Examine as Joan This is Keri's house. You always liked Keri's house. It's so pretty with all her flowers around. Coming over was always a little weird, though, considering the home situation. You'll just say her sister was not the greatest caretaker. You don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she left the house pretty much immediately after you all entered the game. None of you ever saw her again. Keri took it really well, fortunately. Examine as Cole This is Keri's house. There was always something quaint about going into town to see your friends' houses. They were all so much smaller than you and your Pop's big farm house. Sometimes though you'd wish Keri's house was just as big so that there would less of a chance for you to run into her bitch sister. Those days are behind you now. But with all the bullshit you have to put up with nowadays, you almost look back on Keri's sister with nostalgia. What you wouldn't give to call her a bitch behind her back on more time. No, nevermind, you don't miss her at all. You do miss your own Pop, though. And everyone else's parents, for that matter. It's a shame they couldn't come into the Furthest Ring with everyone else. Nensho's Hive Nensho's hive is just north of Lyle's lake. Examine as Joan This is one of the Volnin's hives. The olive decorum would be a dead giveaway if you didn't already know whose place this was. Ugh... Nensho. Nensho is, if you would dare to be so blunt, kind of a loser. He spends most of his time pretending to be a brooding antihero, waiting for "the right time to strike". Unfortunately for him, there's not a lot to actually strike around here. Maybe if /she/ got out, but you don't think he stands a chance against her. Or if the alphas' Team 3 got out. Man, you sure do have a lot of people locked up around here. Examine as Cole This is Nensho's hive. He wears his blood color proudly, that's for sure. The troll society back on their home planet, Alternia, was basically dictated by blood color castes. As an "oliveblood", Nensho and the other Volnins sit near the bottom of the spectrum. Lowbloods get shit on by highbloods; that's just the way it be as far as trolls are conerned. Despite that, Nensho apparently had reason to believe he was special. He touted himself as some kind of "chosen one" What a nerd. In the end, he failed just as hard as the rest of you. Cole's Truck Cole's truck is right next to Cole, to the right of Nensho's hive. Examine as Joan This is Cole's truck. He is very protective of it. Absolutely nobody is allowed to drive his "baby" except for him. Not even you. No exceptions, not even if it is a life or death scenario. One time Keri almost died and you had to rush her out to get help before she bled to death. Cole would not speak to you for a weak, and spent just as long scrutinizing the thing for dents or scratches. Keri says you should have respected his boundaries. Examine as Cole This is your truck. Your heart and soul. There are many trucks like this truck, but this one is yours. You and this baby have seen plenty of action, hauling ass across Neo-Earth and fighting bad guys like a cool crime-fighting duo on the TV. You aren't sure how you managed not to total this thing after all the time spent playing Sburbia. Neo-Earth has some insane terrain. Lots of dangerous cliffs. You get used to it. Malley's Hive Malley's hive is near the top of the map. Examine as Joan This is Malley's hive. From what little tidbits of troll culture you've picked up from interacting with them, you've come to learn Malley's hive is much smaller than someone with her blood color would normally have. As amusing as it is to imagine the giant dog bowl also belongs to Malley, you are pretty sure it belonged to her giant dog parent at one point. Examine as Cole This is Malley's hive. You aren't sure how she lives without even having a front door in palce. Seriously, this thing is just exposed to the elements. It's also exposed to your own judgemental glares. It's like she doesn't even care that everyone can see that she leaves laundry and food wrappers just sitting around. You will give her the benefit of the doubt and say her weird Dog Mom just spoiled her and she's not used to cleaning up after herself. She has purple blood, which is, to your knowledge, the troll equivalent of a spoiled rich kid. And spoiled rich kids don't know a sing thing about good old fashioned hard work. Or how to fold clothes. Or install doors. The Rest of the Furthest Ring The rest of the Furthest Ring is accessible via a stairwell near the end of the main pathway. Unfortunately, neither Joan nor Cole are keen on exploring the rest of the Furthest Ring or being someone else who is. Attempt to Leave as Joan The rest of the Furthest Ring is this way. You would consider going this way if it were not for the fact that you have important shit to do right now and also the rest of the Furthest Ring is boring and/or scary. Attempt to Leave as Cole Hold your horses, partner! This general direction has little to nothing to do with the task asked of you by your good buddy Joan. Which you said you would do. And you never go back on your word. At least not when it comes to your buddies. You are quite frankly ashamed in yourself for not accomplishing this task as quickly and efficiently as possible. Passing Descar Only Cole can pass Descar, as per Descar's demands. After passing him, the rest of the game plays out with various illustrations, instead of talking sprites. You walk through the door into inky darkness. You're on the alert. Descar is seldom wrong, which means Altraz must be in here somewhere. Fortunately it doesn't seem like she was waiting to ambush the first person who walked in. Wait. What was that? You feel like you just heard something shift. Maybe it was your breath. Maybe it was someone else's? ALTRAZ: >You have to give De$car $ome credit_ ALTRAZ: >He know$ who can take who in a fight_ Oh. Yeah, it was probably hers. ALTRAZ: >Unfortunately I do not believe you are quite $trong enough to actually defeat me_ ALTRAZ: >The game may call you a Prince of Breath but you are still not a god_ COLE: ...Neither're you. She stands up and starts sauntering down the stairs. ALTRAZ: >Ha!_ I might a$ well be!_ ALTRAZ: >I am the $stronge$st player thi$ game ha$ ever had!_ COLE: Sure. COLE: Which is why you never reached god tier, and why your team still lost, same as everyone else. ALTRAZ: >Bite your tongue, or I will rip it out of your $tupid human mouth_ COLE: Try me. ALTRAZ: >I am not afraid of killing you_ COLE: I ain't afraid of you killin' me, neither. Cole and Altraz prepare to battle one another, but are suddenly interrupted by Nensho Volnin. NENSHO: ~STOP!!<.-=* ALTRAZ: >Nen$ho?_ NENSHO: ~DO NOT SLAY THE HUMAN! FIGHT ME INSTEAD!!<.-=* COLE: What the hell? NENSHO: ~Tch...! Do not worry about me, human... This is something that I must do!<.-=* ALTRAZ: >You are a fucking idiot_ NENSHO: ~Run... I will hold her back...!<.-=* NENSHO: ~GO GET THE INFORMATION YOU NEED FROM WIPPET ZAGUAT!<.-=* COLE: Were you... spying on me? NENSHO: ~GRAAAH!!!<.-=* ALTRAZ: >Whoa, hey!_ Cut that out!_ COLE: Okay, I'll just... leave, then. ALTRAZ: >You are a danger to your$elf and other$_ NENSHO: ~HI-YAH!!!<.-=* COLE: .......... The game ends after this sequence. Trivia * Like Earthstuck, the small sprites are edited Earthbound sprites. Category:Games